What If?
by JustAnotherDae
Summary: What if Jax was Emma's First Love? What if Emma's parents both died? What If Emma was as rebellious as Jax? That's what you'll find out in this story.


**What If?**

Emma Alonso, a parentless, rebellious, teenage Chosen One just moved from California to Maimi as she drove to her new home on her sky blue dirtbike, in a purple leather jacket. You might be wondering, "How would a teenager get her own house?" Well... She got it for free, using magic. Emma looked around her new neighborhood hoping that nobody was around so she can move all her stuff into her house magically. Unfortunately, people were outside and couldn't help but notice how pretty their new neighbor was.

"Ugh, what are these humans looking at?" she whined. "I guess I have to move these myself!" she hissed.

Emma grabbed a box, but without magic she couldn't lift them, and at her attempt, fell onto the ground. She groaned, and saw a hand reach out to her.

"You need some help?" said a man in a charming Australian accent.

She grabbed the hand and looked up. She saw a guy her age, with spiked up jet black hair in a leather jacket. Emma thought he was flawless, and little did she know, he though she was flawless as well.

"Who might you be?" Emma said.

"I'm Jax- Jax Novoa, I live next door...And you are?"

"I'm Emma- Emma Alonso," she said as red and black butterflies swarmed around them, as she thought:

Shit! Stupid butterflies!

And all Jax thought was:

This is weird... Was she a witch?

"So are you new here? I haven't seen you around Miami before."

"You bet I am... I was just moving my things into my house."

"Could I give you a hand?" Jax said picking up a box

"Sure." She said picking up some boxes, as well.

"Woah! Sweet dirtbike by the way, I have one two, but it's red."

"Thanks, but I've had this for a long time."

"Maybe we could go for a ride sometimes... Maybe tomorrow after school? I go To Iridium High."

"I'm going there too... And sure, I'll need a new friend."

All afternoon they talked to each other, helping one-another, finding out they have alot in common. They were falling for each other... SLOWLY AND HARD.

~Time skip to the next day: The first day at Iridium High~

Emma Alonso sped into the Iridium High Parking-lot on her dirtbike in the uniform and her purple leather jacket, with all eyes on her as she parked next to Jax's bike. She took off her helmet and grabbed her backpack And walked into Iridium High. Her first place to go was the principle's office to receive the boring introduction lecture to Iridium High.

"Hello?" she said knocking on the

office door.

"You must be Emma Alonso Please come in! I'm Principle Kenzington." Ms. Kenzington said.

"That's me!" Emma said.

"So how are your grades?"

Emma looked at the desk to see her grades as D's and -C's, as she magically changed her grades to straght A's and her permanent record to be flawless. After the changes, Emma said, "They are very good, I have straight A's."

"That's wonderful! We need students like you here! So just wait as I call over my nephew to show you around."

Emma waited around as she magically muted everything the principle said until she undid the spell as someone came through the door.

"Hey Aunt Jane, wha-" Jax paused as Emma widened her eyes finding out he was the principle's nephew.

"Hi Jax! I was just wondering if you would show Emma around."

"No problem Aunt Jane... C'mon Emma" he said, as Emma followed.

Emma said, "So your the Principle's Nephew... and a wizard..."

"Yep...And your a witch and The Chosen One."

"First off how did you know?"

"I used magic to spy on you... And how did YOU know?"

"Same..."

"Figured..." Jax said Chuckling with a smirk.

"So want to have lunch together in the Cafeteria?"

"Sure! But, don't you want to know where everything is in this school?"

"No, I already cast a spell for that... I know where to go, I magically memorized my schuedule, and my locker is next to yours."

"Great! You ready than?"

"Sure"

Emma and Jax walked together to the Cafeteria as a girl Emma recognized, as she was looking through the previous year's yearbook as Gigi Rueda a.k.a Miss Information, shoved a microphone and Camera in Emma's face.

Gigi said, "Hello loyal followers! This is Miss Information with new Female Hearthrob, Emma Alonso! Hello Emma, Here are some questions I have for you!"

All Emma could do was stare awkwardly as she tried to walk away with Jax.

Gigi stopped her and asked, "Are you single? Where did you move from? Were you Kanoodling with Head Shark, And Male Hearthrob Jax Novoa?"

Emma replied, "Uuuuuuuuh..."

"You heard it from me first! This is Miss Information Signing off!" Gigi said running to another student getting some gossip out of them.

Emma stared at Jax and said, "So your the Male Hearthrob of Iridium High, Head of the Iridium high Swim team: The Sharks, my neighbor and locker neighbor, AND your the Principle's Nephew?"

Jax smiled awkwardly and said, "Yeah pretty much... Sooooooo Lunch?"

"Yeah, Lunch." Emma said as they both teletransported into the Cafeteria where they couldn't be seen.

Emma and Jax sat side-by-side for lunch talking about the school and their lives.

"So Em," Jax said, "How long have you've known about being a witch?"

Emma widened her eyes in happiness when he heard the nickname Jax came up with JUST FOR HER.

"Em? Really? I like it..." Emma said liking the ring to her new nickname, "Well I've known since I was born... My dad died before I was born, and my mom died giving birth to me, so my Guardian, Lily, has been caring for me for 12 years, but she died in an accident and my new guardian and best friend is Andi..."

"I'm Sorry for your parents and your losses, I shouldn't have asked..."

"Don't stress, telling you about my past has really made me feel better..." Emma said with a smile.

"Better get ready for class, too bad we can't ditch..." Jax said.

"Actually we can!" Emma said cheerfully.

"Are you gonna use the cloning spell?" Jax asked.

"No, that's way to much work. I'll just change the School's main clock that controls all the school bells to the end of school."

"Sweet!"

"Whoever didn't think of this is a fool,

So change the time,

To the end of school." Emma chanted as the spell was cast and all classes were dismissed.

"Sweet! So are you ready for our ride?"

"Yep! Let's go!"

~Time skip: The End of the Ride

Setting: a picnic blanket on the beach~

Emma and Jax drove up to the beach hungry from the ride, with Emma wondering what they were doing there.

"Jax, I though we were going to get something to eat." Emma said.

"We are! Come on, take my hand." Jax said, flashing out to a far spot on the beach.

When Emma found out what they were eating Emma was astounded and said, "Jax... This is beautiful! Thank you."

Emma and Jax walked up to the picnic blanket and ate a meal that consisted of sushi, deserts, milkshakes, and ice cream. Once they finished their meal, they split the ice cream.

"Jax," Emma said, "This was the best dinner I've ever had... Thank you for this, for everything."

"Your Welcome Em."

Just then, they both realized they were both leaning in, and slowly kissed. This kiss was passionate, as Emma's arms were swung around Jax's Neck, and Jax's hands were around Emma's waist. Just then, Jax cast a spell so they didn't have to pause the kiss for air, and the kiss just got deeper. Just as Emma was about the pull away, Jax brought her waist closer to his body deepening the already passionate kiss. They both finally decided to pull away, staring and smiling at each other in silence.

"So does that mean we're together?" Jax asked, breaking the silence.

Emma replied in happiness and bliss and said, "You bet we are..."

Emma magically cleaned the meal up, and took Jax's hand to teletransport their bikes home, and get home themselves. As they slept, they couldn't wait to see each other the next day.

~Time skip: The Next Day~

Emma and Jax woke up to the same routine, and did everything

magically, and Emma went to Jax's house so he could take her to school that day.

Emma knocked on the door and said, "Jax? You ready?"

The door opened ad Jax gave Emma a "Hello" kiss on the lips and got on his bike, and drove to school. When They got there, everyone was staring, as their hopes of dating either one of them shattered into a million pieces.

Jax and Emma walked into school and Emma said, "Jaxy, would you like to do anything after school?"

"Sorry babe, I can't, I'm holding Shark tryouts today."

"Awwww! Really? Well maybe I can try out.."

"Really? Are you sure? You do realize your going to have to race me to get on the team right? And do you even know how to swim?"

"Nope," Emma said and cast a spell and said, "But now I do!"

Jax smirked at Emma, and kissed her playfully and said, "Fine you can try out.."

"Yay! Thanks Jaxy!"

~Time Skip: Shark try outs~

Emma and a couple other students went to try out, but it was finally Emma's turn. Before the race Emma cast a couple of spells on herself ensuring she would beat Jax, but not by alot for people to get suspicious.

"Ready Em?" Jax whispered

Emma nodded in reply. And the whistle blew starting the race. Emma was in the lead, and did her freestyle perfectly. Emma beat Jax, as Jax and Emma planned, and Emma became the newest shark!

Emma and Jax went to Jax's House to celebrate, and had a hot makeout session. As Emma fell asleep next to Jax on his bed.

~Time skip: The next day~

Jax woke up smiling, seeing his Em fast asleep next to him, as he kissed her forehead. But his smile soon faded when he realized he had to call "Sir" (a.k.a. his father). He got out of bedo slightly shifting it, and went to the next-door room. Hearing the door close, Emma woke up and turned her self invisible to follow Jax.

"Hello sir," Jax said.

Emma thought:

"Sir? Who is sir?"

"Jax have you met the Chosen one? She was supposed to move Last Monday." His dad said.

Emma thought:

"What does he want with me?"

"Yes sir we are dating." Jax said.

"Great! Now all you have to do is ask her to open the council entrance for the last light, and become the most powerful being in the universe! And then push her into the portal."

Emma then thought:

"Jax? Sir? WTF!"

"What?!"

Emma thought:

"Has our relationship been a lie?"

"Jax? Are you getting soft?"

"No sir."

"Then push her in!"

"You know what?! I have to go!" Jax yelled in fury.

Jax hung up and walked back into the room Emma was supposed to be sleeping in. Seeing Emma was gone, Jax panicked knowing she had heard everything.

Emma undid the invisibilty spell appearing right infront of him, and said, "So our whole relationship has been a lie from the start?!"

"Em you don't understand," Jax said in a worried tone.

"Save it! Get out of my life!" Emma screamed at him as she went to her house next door.

Emma broke down on her couch crying her heart out, and swore she would never grow soft again.

~The Next day: Iridium High~

Emma drove into school on her sky blue dirt bike with all eyes on her, for it was the first day she drove to school without Jax in a week. Figuring out she broke up with him, all the boys were crowding around her asking her on dates as she rejected all of them, and Gigi was giving her an interview for the details. Just then, Jax drove up next to Emma and parked next to her bike. Seeing him, Emma walked away from the scene.

"Emma please listen! You didn't let me explain last night!" Jax told her as she was speeding away into the school.

"Jax, just go! I don't need you to 'explain' anything!" Emma said, as Gigi was filming everything.

"Em wait!"

"Jax just go... The last thing I want to be is late."

"Since when do you care about being on time? Especially for school?"

"Since now! Now just get out of my way!" Emma yelled pushing him out of the way.

Emma tried her best to hide her emotions in the hallway, but she couldn't; they both knew they missed each other, and that it was hard to deal with. She eventually broke down crying in the hallway, wishing she never met him so she wouldn't miss him so much.

Because Jax was her locker neighbor, it was hard to avoid him. As Jax went to grab more books from his locker, he saw Emma on the floor, collapsed and crying.

"Em?! Are you ok?" Jax said in a worried tone running over to comfort Emma.

"Jax? Why do you care? You want to push me into a death trap!"

"Emma that's what I wanted to talk to you about... Em, I would never do that to you, I love you way to much to lose you!"

"Really? You love me?"

"I love you more than anything in the world..."

Emma burst into tears and hugged Jax as she buried her face into his shirt, as Jax kissed her on the forehead. Emma looked up, and stared into his eyes and leaned into a passionate kiss.

~Time skip: After school in the Novoa Household~

Emma was walking around in Jax's House looking for a place to hide, for they were playing magical hide and seek (You might think it's babyish but when they find someone, they kiss the person they find).

Emma turned herself invisible and decided not to hide anymore, and just follow Jax to see if he figures it out. Jax was looking for atleast 3 minutes, and then decided to use the teleportaion spell, but it just led him back where he was (Emma was behind him invisible). Jax figured it out and undid the spell, and once Jax Found her, Emma started running as Jax caught her by the waist and both went into his room. Emma was laid down on Jax's bed, with Jax on top of her planting butterfly kisses down her neck, and back up her neck, meeting her lips for a deep and passionate kiss on the lips.

"Jax," Emma said as Jax stopped and Emma curled up in a ball next to him, "What are we going to do about the last light? It's tomorrow, isn't it?"

"I don't know Em, Let's just hope for the best," Jax said Kissing her forehead.

~Time skip: the day Of the last light~

Emma woke up with Jax still sleeping, and went to the bathroom. All of the sudden she screamed, seeing a dark shadowy figure standing in her way. Last thing she remembered was Jax running to help her, and blacking out.

Jax picked Emma up and tried to wake her, but it was useless. Jax said, "Sir? What did you do?!"

"I did what you couldn't do," He said pulling out a clear glass bottle.

"What? Are those her Powers?!" Jax said throwing spells, that Sir all dodged. Just then, Jax had and idea and cast a spell that hit The bottle and shattered it, restoring Emma's powers. But Emma didn't wake up. Then Jax realized what Sir did and said, "That was not the only thing you took from her is it?"

Sir chuckled evilly and said, "Goodbye Jax," Sir said in a mocking tone.

Jax fell on his knees, grabbing Emma's lifeless hand to his heart and said, "I'm Sorry Emma."

~2 Months later~

Emma's death was 2 months ago, and Jax still couldn't cope. He lied to everyone telling them Emma moved out of the state, and every night, he mourns over Emma.

Jax walked into school still depressed, and walked passed some lockers in the hallway. All the sudden, the lockers opened up and sucked Jax inside. Inside, Jax saw an office with 3 people inside: a short trendy woman, a tall preppy woman, and an odd looking man.

Breaking the awkward silence, The tall and preppy one spoke and said, "Hello Jax Novoa, I am Desdemona, And these two are Ramona and Agamemnon. We are the witches council. We understand that you are dating the Chosen One, correct?

"I was dating her, although I wish we still were. I watched her die in my arms."

"Actually," Agamemnon said, "that's where you are wrong."

"What?" Jax said in amazement.

"She is alive, but imprisoned, and we were wondering if you had any idea who would take her."

Jax started to think and realized who it was all along, "Yes, I do."

"Who?"

Jax paused for a minute and sighed and said, "My Father."

"Your father?" Ramona asked, "Are you speaking of Jacob Novoa?"

"Yes," Jax said, "He has been after Emma since she moved here, and because I couldn't take her powers to use on the last light, he has taken matters into his own hands."

"So I see," Agamemnon said, "well your the one who is bringing her back."

"What?!"

"She's YOUR girlfriend that has been captured by YOUR father and is probably trapped in YOUR home." Ramona said. "But you will need some assistance..."

"What do you mean?" Jax asked.

"In order to ensure that you will sucessfully get her back, you must see Andi, Emma's human guardian."

"Emma's guardian is HUMAN?!"

"Yep, Emma told Andi about magic and are best friends, and she basically forced us to give her the job. But, what can I say? I REGRET NOTHING, she's a great guardian!" Agamemnon said.

"Ok... So should I go?"

"Use the teletransport spell, be safe, and do not fail us." Desdemona said.

As reply Jax nodded, and was gone in a flash. Jax arrived in Emma's house, in a room with red wallpaper, that was clean and organized, and saw a teenage girl with straight brown hair and a trendy tomboy look that was listening to music on a beanbag chair.

Jax walked up to the girl and asked, "Are you Andi?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"I'm Jax, Emma's boyfriend."

"Tell me something I don't know... She talked about you like everyday while working on her bike and just wouldn't shut up."

"Yeah about Emma, I need your help."

"For what? She hasn't been home in months! People in the magic relm told me about her being rebel's boot camp for using magic in public or something. "

"Not exactly, and I started that lie... She died 2 months ago, well I thought she did... But she is actually held captive by my father."

"Well, that's something I don't know! How can I help?!"

Jax explained everything to Andi, and told her the plan. After the explaining, Andi instructed Jax to use a VERY powerful teletransport spell to teletransport to Emma, despite the magical blocks. Jax and Andi appeared in a very dark room with no doors or windows, just an AC large enough for people to breathe inside the room. Jax looked around,

and then found Emma in chains with her hands and legs strapped to a wall, with a magic proof colar around her neck.

When Jax found Emma, Emma was speechless, for she lost all hope of escaping. Jax said, "Em?! Is that you?"

Emma yelled, "Jax, Andi! I missed you!"

Jax was so happy, he was speechless as Andi nudged him to say something."Emma," Jax said, "I was so lost without you! I almost believed you died!"

"Jax you know I love you and all, but maybe I can hear this when I'm not chained to a wall!"

Andi said, "Jax don't do anything! If you use magic to free her she WILL ACTUALLY DIE! So first, I have to take off the colar, if you touch the colar, you will be chained as well, but because I'm human it won't do anything to me."

Andi took off her magic proof colar and nodded at Jax that he could use magic to free her now. Jax did the spell and Emma was free, as she jumped into Jax's arms and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Em, I love you so much! I promise that I will never let anything happen to you!" Jax said.

"I love you too." Emma said.

"Let's get out of here! You guys ready?" Jax asked.

"Not so fast!" A man in a deep voice said.

"Sir?!" Jax yelled.

"Hello son. I see you have found Emma. Treasure this moment, cause your not going to see her after this."

"What?!" Jax, Emma, and Andi yelled in unison.

All the sudden, Sir reached out his hand, and cast a spell that dragged Emma into his arms as Sir cast another spell to duct tape her mouth shut, and put her legs and arms in chains.

"Emma!" Jax yelled.

Emma was struggling to get out, but it was too late. Sir chuckled evilly, and flashed out as Jax and Andi Followed. Sir, Emma, Jax, and Andi appeared on a cliff that Sir and Emma were at the edge of, where it appeared Sir was about to push Emma off the cliff.

Jax yelled, "You wouldn't dare push her off!"

"Try me..." Sir said.

As Sir was close to pushing her off the cliff, Jax knew he couldn't do anything to free Emma from the Magic-Proof chains she had on, so he had to risk his chances and cast a spell quickly to push his father off the cliff instead. It was done. Sir was dead, and Emma was free of all his spells.

Emma ran into Jax and Andi's arms for a hug.

"Jaxy, thank you for everything! I hope you know that I love you alot." Emma said.

"I love you too Em. I don't know what I would have done if you were gone!" Jax said.

They both leaned in for a kiss, as Andi was fake gagging.

"Ok lovebirds, Can we go home now?! I had enough action for the day." Andi said.

"Let's go back home." Emma said as they teletransported back.

~3 years later~

Jax, Emma, and Andi were all 20 and just graduated from college. Andi was a teacher in the magic relm university, training powerless witches to be guardians. Jax was the owner of his own company, and was a trillion heir. As Emma was a world famous fashion designer, and the owner of 5 fashion brands and was as rich as Jax.

Jax and Emma's 4 Year anniversary dinner was in 1 hour, and Jax had plans that would change his life forever.

Jax and Emma met up for the dinner as they rode in Jax's Lamborghini Veneno to Emma's favorite restaurant to celebrate their Anniversary.

As Jax and Emma were talking at their table and were about to leave, Jax got down on one knee and presented her a 5 million dollar ring, of 20 karat white gold, garnished with 18-carat diamonds.

Jax said, "Emma Alonso you are the love of my life. You are the reason I look forward to waking up in the morning. The past 4 years have been the happiest years of my life with you, and there is no other person that I would ever like to spend the rest of my life with, besides you. Emma Alonso, will you marry me?"

Emma was so happy she could scream, but instead she went with, "Of course I'll marry you!"

Emma ran into Jax's arms as he spun her around and kissed her. He slid her ring on her finger just as the paparazzi arrived to take pictures of the soon-to-be married celebrities.

~Time skip: the wedding day~

Jax and Emma woke up on their bed side-by-side, as Emma was awakened by Jax planting butterfly kissed down her neck.

"Good morning Em." Jax said.

"Good morning to you too." Emma said.

"Are you ready?"

"Only if you are."

Jax and Emma got out of bed and sprinted to get ready for the big day!

Jax met up with Diego, his best man, and Emma met up with Andi, her bride's maid.

Emma was scared, excited, and happy all at the same time! As she put on her wedding dress and looked at herself in the mirror, she felt a pair of hands being wrapped around her waist, kissing her cheek.

"It's time." Jax said.

The music began to play, and Emma walked down the aisle, setting eyes upon her soon-to-be huband.

"Do you, Emma Alonso, take Jax Novoa as your lawfully wedded husband?" the preist said.

"I do." Emma said.

"And do you, Jax Novoa, take Emma Alonso as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Jax said.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

The crowd was cheering as the newly wedded celebrities kissed. Jax took Emma's hand and ran over to the Limo, as Andi caught Emma's bouquet.

The next couple of years were the happiest of their lives! Andi did get married to another human guardian named Philip. As Emma and Jax settled in their Beach House in Miami with a lovely newborn daugher, named Maria Leana Novoa.

The End


End file.
